Last Chance
by MKBexclusive
Summary: After 4 years Yi Jeoung is finally back in South Korea. Ga Eul is ecstatic when informed that her prince charming is back from Sweden, but finds out he wants nothing to do with her, thinking it was best for her but leaves her heartbroken. What happens if Yi Jeoung realizes his mistake? What happens when a new man wants to mend Ga Eul's heart? Was it Yi Jeoung's Last Chance?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys its MK.

I had an old account on FanFiction, but stopped writing on it. sooo cut me some slack. I havent written a fanfic in awhile

anyways enjoy!

***DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS***

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One**

**At the preschool**

"Alright kids make sure all the edges of the bowl are smooth" says Ga Eul

Kids chatter in excitement and wonder how they will turn out.

You hear someone knock on the door *Knock Knock Knock*

In walks in a tall man with a radiant smile and says suddenly says "Lunch?" and hold a bento box up.

Ga Eul rises up with a friendly smile "Shin Woo, welcome"

All the kids get up in excitement, and girl speaks "Are you the prince charming from Sweden?!"

Shin woomeeting the young girl face to face and smiles at her and whispers "No, but I wish, don't tell her I said that."

The young her smiles, nods, and quickly runs back with the rest of the students.

Ga Eul announces "okay kids wash up, and go get ready for lunch"

The kids line up behind the sink to wash their hands, and quickly go through their bags for lunch.

* * *

**Outside of the preschool**

Shin Woo and Ga Eul sit out eating lunch as well as watching the kids.

"Thank you for the lunch today, I was starving!" says Ga Eul

"No problem" Shin Woo smiles "I understand you only have 2 meals a day?"

Ga Eul smiles "Yeah, have to skip lunch because of these kids, but I love them"

"And they love you too" Shin Woo replies "I can tell"

*Ring Ring Ring* (Ga Euls' phone)

"Ah, its Jan Di… I'll call her back later" says Ga Eul

Ga Eul announces to the kids "Alright everyone lets go back inside! Wash your hands and get to your seats as quickly as possible"

All the kids run in the class room

Shin Woo slowly gets up "okay then, I guess that's my cue to leave"

Ga Eul replies "yes, im sorry I'll see you soon okay?"

Shin Wooreplies "Of course, by the way, let me know if that Yi guy ever shows up"

"Yi Jeong, and I will" Ga Eul smiles

And the both depart their separate ways.

* * *

Ga Eul is now one the bus going home from work and checks her phone

7 missed calls from Jan Di, 1 message from Jan Di

"_Oh my god, I hope everything's okay" _Ga Eul thinks to herself, and listens to the message

Jan Di screaming on the phone "OKAY I'LL STOP CALLING YOU AFTER THIS MESSAGE, SOMEONE IS BACK! AND HAS BEEN BACK FOR 3 DAYS! YES, THAT'S RIGHT YI JEONG, BUT IM SURE YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT ANYWAY, TONIGHT MEET AT THE SO YEONG RESTAURANT AT 7:00PM. BE THERE OR BE SQUARE" Ga Eul ends the message.

She thinks to herself_ "ow, that girl can talk, but did she just say Yi Jeong is back?! Why didn't he contact me? Well I'm sure he has good reasons, ah! I can't wait to see him" _and smiles.

* * *

Ga Eul runs into her apartment complex and runs into Yong Hwawho is leaving for a night shift at a bar where he works "Hey Ga Eul! You seem excited about something" he smiles

Ga Eul out of breath "Shin Woo…. Shin...Wooo….Yi Jeong… Back… he's back… he's back!" she smiles almost in tears.

Shin woo's big smile turns into a half hearted smile "really? That's great, im really happy for you"

"Thank you!" and Ga Eul runs off

Shin Woo continues he way to work feeling heart broken.

* * *

Call from Jan Di

Ga Eul answers "I'm on my way right now, I just got in the cab"

Jan Di, in a quiet tone "Oh…really? Okay never mind then."

"Is something wrong?" Ga Eul asks worryingly

Jan Di quickly answers "nothings wrong, don't worry about it, I'll see you soon" Jan Di hangs up.

* * *

Ga Eul arrives at the restaurant

Her hair goes past her shoulders with soft curls. She's wearing a ivory one inch strapped dress with a brown belt that goes up to the waist with cream colored flats. She has a brown cardigan to go over it, and is also gold dangly earrings with a gold simple necklace.

She looks around the restaurant and sees the "F4" and Jan Di smiling and talking and that one empty seat, and walks over with a smile.

"hello everyone" says Ga Eul

Everyone at the table looks up at her and smiles, except Yi Jeong.

Jan Di gets up "Ga Eul! Hello" and gives Ga Eul a big hug "How are the kids?"

Woo Bin gets up quickly "What?! Kids?! Already? How many?!"

Yi Jeong looks at her surprised and uncomfortable

"tsk, Woo Bin, you know this already, Im a teacher, I've told you millions of times already" Ga Eul smiles

Woo Bin laughs "I know, I know I'm just joking." And hugs her.

"It great to see everyone, Joon Pyo how was America?" Ga Eul questions

He responds "It was fun, but I missed Korea, and I honestly couldn't stand being away from Jan Di any longer"

Jan Di smiles and Ji Hoo responds "And you left me to take care of her"

Joon Pyo annoyed, like always "Shut up!"

Ga Eul looks at Yi Jeong and he back at her. She smiles, but he half heartedly returns that smile.

Ga Eul confused and asks "It's been a long time Yi Jeong, how was Sweden?"

Yi Jeong responds "It was great, I've gotten to expand my skills on pottery. And yes it has been awhile."

Ga Eul nodded and regretfully smiled and looked at Jan Di who was looking and Yi Jeong pissed off.

* * *

They continued their dinner and everyone was chatting and having a good time, except Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong gets up "I need to use the washroom, ill be right back"

Jan Di looks at Joon Pyo and nudges him to go with Yi Jeong and whispers to Jun Pyo "Knock the sense back into him"

Joon Pyo annoyed like always and whispers back "why do I have to do it?"

Jan Di glares at him

And Joon Pyo gets up "me too"

The two leave and Ga Eul asks the rest of group "…I'm sorry to bring this up, but… is Yi Jeong okay?"

Jan Di looks at Ga Eul "He j…" interrupted by Woo Bin "He's an idiot."

Ga Eul still remains confused " I need to go to the washroom" and gets up

On her way to the washroom she over hears Joon Pyo and Yi Jeong talking, or arguing.

"Why did you not want to see Ga Eul?!" Joon Pyo exclaimed

"Its not that I don't want to see her, its just that… im not interested anymore" said Yi Jeong.

"No that's not true, you would have still treated her like a friend, you said your self "I don't want to see Ga Eul" You've been back for 3 days! You contacted all of us and Jan Di, but not Ga Eul" Said Joon Pyo

Yi Jeong exclaimed "I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND A CHILD!" and walks back toward the table. And sees Ga Eul stand right there looking down.

"Ga Eul…"

Ga Eul responds "I completely understand…." And looks Yi Jeong in the eyes "But Sunbae… It's been 4 years… 4 years of no direct or indirect contacts… you

Yi Jeong, do not know me anymore and obviously from what I see would not even try to get to know me again…. Goodbye"

Ga Eul turns around gathers her belongings

Says good bye to the others and leaves

Joon Pyo and Yi Jeong return to the table

Woo Bin says " Yi Jeong… you screwed up"

Yi Jeong with a almost heart broken face gathers his belonging and leaves without a goodbye. And says to himself _"why am I pushing her away? Why am I allowing my career to take over me? Ga Eul… there was never a moment where I never stopped thinking of you, I love you…_"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1.**

I hope you enjoyed it, please leave reviews good or bad.... specially if you would like to read this fanfic all the way to the end! 3

thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys its MK.

It's been over 2 years, sorry for an extremely late update, but I just recently got back into writing fanfiction and actually intro KDramas.

At the moment, since I am extremely up to writing more fan fanfiction. I will bust out this story, and try finishing it soon. There will be a number of chapters, but expect a chapter a night or every other night.

Hopefully this happens.

***DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS***

* * *

**Four years ago, the day before Yi Jeoung left for Sweden.**

"Are you serious about taking over the family pottery business Yi Jeoung?" my grandmother asked me such a ridiculous question.

"Of course I am, it is my priority." I replied to her

"Good, now I will say this for your sake. Your mother is a kind woman, your father however, my own son, is a total scum. He was unfit for the position as head of the family, and head of this business. He got too caught up in his fantasy, forgetting his family, and cheating on his wife. So, I have taken it upon myself to make sure you grow up into a proper young man, to steer you away from his influence and bring you forward into a professional environment." Grandmother was firm, and knew what she wanted for me. I respected her.

I bowed my head "Kamsahamnida Halmoni"

"You will eventually take over the family business once I know you are ready, which means, you must stop all contact with your former friends, including possible love interests, during your four years of study, do you understand?"

I was in shock my eyes opened wide as I realized who I was forced to lose contact with _"Ga Eul, no."_ I stood up straight and looked at my grandmother. "May I ask why? I will be gone for four years in Sweden starting tomorrow, me not keeping in touch with them sounds unnecessary"

"They will be a distraction!" My grandmother remained firm. "That F4 group you were put in is a clear example of your high school career, it was a distraction, taking you away from your family duties. You put your friends before your family."

"Halmoni, that wasn't the case at all!" I tried to defend, but she didn't understand

"Do not talk back to me So Yi Jeoung. Do you understand what you need to do?" Grandmother didn't budge.

"I understand"

* * *

**Present, That Night.**

_"You did the right thing."_ Tears run down his face as he takes drink. _"You did it for her."_ Takes another drink to numb the pain. _"the purest person I know, does not deserve me, does not deserve the person I've become."_

Yi Jeoung takes another sip of his drink and realizes it ran dry. "Ey! Bartender! Another refill please!"

The Bartender walks up to him "Sorry man, but I am going to have to cut you off, you had way too much to drink tonight, I'll call you a cab if you want"

"Are you fucking serious? I'm totally fine! I am to one paying you!" Yi Jeoung stands up off the bar stool, but quickly stumbles and catches himself grabbing onto the counter. "Okay, maybe not"

The Bartender laughed at how ridiculous this guy was "Alright, cab it is."

A few minutes later the bartender comes back to Yi Jeoung who is an absolute mess. "Rough night, my friend?"

"You have no idea…." Yi Jeoung grumbled. "Have you ever felt that you lost your chance?"

The bartender looked at Yi Jeoung, feeling sympathy for him. "Yeah, I do, but even if it's a lost chance I still fight for that person. I fight until I know for a fact that I lost. Never assume" The Bartender reassured Yi Jeoung.

Yi Jeoung remained in silence _"He's right, I need to stop fighting myself and my true feelings."_

The bar phone rang. "annyeonghaseyo? Got it, be out In a minute." The bartender hangs up the phone. "Hey man, your taxi's here, let me help you to the car."

The two get to the cab as Yi Jeoung drags his feet against the floor, putting his weight against this stranger. The bartender helps him in the car. "You got it man?"

"Yeah, I should be fine, What's your name?" Yi Jeoung asked

The bartender smiled "Shin-Woo"

"Kamsahamnida Shin Woo, you're good company" Yi Jeoung thanked him and the cab drove off.

* * *

Sunday. 3:00pm

_"I need to stop these tears, he's not worth it. Ga Eul, you are stronger than this, Stronger than a stupid boy. It's been four years Ga Eul, what did you expect? He didn't even call you or e-mail you. It's over. It never even started, but why didn't he want to see me? What did I do wrong? I loved him, didn't he love me? Ga Eul, Shut up, Stop Crying. Ga Eul…"_

"Ga Eul! Open the door!" Someone banging on Ga Eul's apartment door.

"Eh? Jan Di?"

Ga Eul stood in front of her front door wiping her tears, she needed to show that she was strong. Yi Jeoung will no longer be the cause of her tears. She then opened the door.

"Jan Di, what are you do-" Jan Di ran to Ga Eul and gave her the biggest hug. "Yi Jeoung is an idiot, I am going to kick his ass for the way he acted last night. I don't know why he didn't want to see you. You're still a friend."

"For the record, he didn't contact any of us while he was gone." Said Jun Pyo as he walked through the front door. "Jan Di, don't go running off so fast, I couldn't catch up!"

"Ahh mianhamnida, I had to be here for Ga Eul" Jan Di apologized in embarassment

"It's okay Jan Di. I'm okay. Four years can do a lot to someone. He's different now, I am different now." Ga Eul looked at the ground holding back her tears, not wanting to show her weak side. _"Never waste your tears, again"_

"You've been crying though, Ga Eul. Your eyes are puffy, it's obvious." Jan Di pointed out. "I am your best friend Ga Eul, I am always here for you."

Ga Eul smiled "Thank you Jan Di, but I won't be crying anymore. I am okay. I'll move on. Maybe this is a new beginning for me. Since I have no one to wait for I can actually go on some dates."

Jan Di smiled and hugged Ga Eul "Good. Well I just wanted to check up on you. I'll call you later. Let's go Jun Pyo."

Jun Pyo waved to Ga Eul goodbye and closed the door behind him. Jan Di stood infront of the elevator facing Jun Pyo. "You're going to fix it, you are going to talk to Yi Jeoung and find out what the hell is going on with him!"

Jun Pyo had the face of a little child being scolded by his mother "What? Why? I don't want to get involved!"

The elevator opened and bother walk in. "They are our best friends! Just do it! It's obvious something is not right!"

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes "…fine" and the elevator closed.

* * *

Ga Eul stood in front of his door, and took a deep breath. After minutes of just standing there she finally knocks.

_1 – 2 – 3 knocks_

A guy with wavy brown hair opens the door and looks at Ga Eul "Yo, What's up?"

"Shin Woo, will you go on a date with me?" Ga Eul, almost begging Shin Woo.

His eyes widened turning into a state of shock.

* * *

Shit just got real. Review and follow! It will motivate me to continue writing :]

-MK


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ! I am on a role!

I hope you guys enjoy the story :]

- MK

* * *

**-Shin Woo POV-**

Saturday night 12:30am

"Have you ever felt that you lost your chance?" he was sad, I could hear it in his voice

This guy looked absolutely pathetic, but I knew exactly how he felt.

"Yeah, I do, but even if it's a lost chance I still fight for that person. I fight until I know for a fact that I lost. Never assume" I reassured him, but in a way I was lying to myself.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Shin-Woo's apartment, Sunday 3:00pm

There laid a confused Shin-Woo, on his bed looking up at the ceiling, thinking of what he said to the drunkard last night. _"I should listen to my own advice. "…fight until I know for a fact that I lost." Shin Woo, its time for you to grow some fucking balls. I need to have confidence in myself. Tell her you've loved her since day one." _Shin-Woo closes his eyes and remembers the first time he met Ga Eul.

***flashback* 2 years ago**

Shin-Woo, alone and unloading the moving truck of all his belongings. It was his first day moving out of his parent's home and into an apartment. With a smile on his face he looks up at the 3 story building that he was about to move in to. He took the elevator to get to his apartment, 3rd floor, apt. 309. Balancing the heavy box with his left hand and knee Shin-woo pulls out his apartment key to open the door. He loses his balance _"Shit!"_

**-Shin Woo POV-**

That moment I thought I was going to fall, and drop the box. The box had pictures of my parents and sister. Then I saw hands grab the box as I grabbed onto the wall to prevent myself from toppling over. There stood a girl "_she's beautiful"_ the first thought that ran through my mind. I just looked at her, speechless.

Her hair was curled and pinned half up half down. She wore a white tank top covered with a yellow cardigan, and a green skirt that hit her knees. She was different from girls that I was usually acquainted with.

She smiled and said "You should probably put the box down before you open your door. People can't multitask everything" and laughed.

She put the box on the floor and stuck out her hand for a handshake. "You must be the new neighbor, my name is Chu Ga Eul, welcome."

I stuck out my hand and acknowledged her handshake "Annyeonghashipnikka" and I smiled back. I could tell she was good company, I wanted to get closer to her and get to know her. Ga Eul was not the kind of girl I was used to being around. She was not materialistic, she would not be the type of girl who expected her boyfriends to treat her to dinner on a daily basis or to buy her nice things, and just be plain annoying. She was the type of girl that was humble and sincere.

**Present**

**-Shin Woo POV-**

_"She was different. She is different"_ I opened his eyes after remaindering about the past "I will fight for her." I fisted my hand and held it up high "Fight On!"

*knock* *knock* *knock*

I get up and walk to my front door and open the door to see a Ga Eul looking down to the floor.

"Yo, What's up?"

"Shin Woo, will you go on a date with me?" Ga Eul bowed as if she was apologetic for asking me out on a date.

_"Date?! Was this a joke?! Or has she finally realized something?"_ I was shocked "HA? Are you joking Ga Eul? Or are you all of a sudden confessing your true feelings for me?"

Ga Eul shot up and looked at me. "I am so sorry! Its not like that!" I was slightly disappointed when she said that_. "Well that hurt a little."_

Ga Eul continued. "It's just that I haven't been on a date for a long time, four years to be exact. Since both of us are such good friends I wanted to go on a date with you, you know for practice." Ga Eul's eyes went back to the ground. _"Was she ashamed? She barely looked me in the eye"_

"Hey, did that Yi Jeoung guy do something to you?" Something was wrong I could tell. I have always been the other guy in her life. 2 years of hearing her say _"One day, he'll come back for me."_ Or "_We'll be together soon."_

She looked up at me "Well the good news is, he's back." She gave a half hearted smile. "Bad news is, he doesn't want anything to do with me." Her spark was gone, the thing that kept her going everyday was gone.

"I'm going to fucking kick his ass!" Ga Eul grabbed my arm and said to me. "It's okay, I'm okay, but I think it's time for me to get back in the game. That's why I need practice…"

I looked at her, she looked pathetic, just like the guy I met at the bar. "Okay, Ga Eul. I'll go on a date with you." And I kissed her forehead and started to tear. "..h-he broke his promise. I can't forgive him." She held onto me for comfort and began to cry.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

** Yi Jeoung's home**

"Ughhh my head…" Yi Jeoung crawls out of bed walking to his cabinet taking 2 aspirins.

*Ring Ring Ring* Yi Jeoung's phone rings from his room, and he drags his feet to go answer it.

"yeoboseyo…ah! Halmoni yes, I've been back for 5 days. It was enlightening, thank you." Yi Jeoung sits on his bed as he talks to his grandmother.

"I need you to come to my house as soon as possible. We need to discuss upcoming plans for the business. You did well So Yi Jeoung." Yi Jeoung's grandmother complimented him through the other line, but lacked sincerity.

"Kamsahamnida Halmoni, I shall be over in the next hour." Yi Jeoung confirmed. He said his 'goodbye' to his grandmother and hung up the phone.

_"Because of her, I do not deserve to be around Ga Eul. I've lost my youth. If I were to be with Ga Eul, she would feel alone. Because of my grandmother I have to put 110% of my focus into my work, and because of work I don't have the capability to give Ga Eul what she wants. What she needs. She doesn't deserve me." _

Yi Jeong quickly changed into blank pants, and a grey button up. He threw on a black jacket to finish off the look. He looked at the clock with read _"4:00pm… I have 15 minutes."_

Yi Jeong ran outside and into the car, the chauffer was already aware of where Yi Jeong needed to be.

Passing through the streets of Seoul Yi Jeoung looks out of the car window and observes the people he's passing by. Then an unfortunate moment he see's Ga Eul smiling and sitting with a guy. _"what the fuck?"_ They seem to be finishing up a late lunch in front of a french style café. "Stop the car!" Yi Jeoung demanded.

* * *

**Ga Eul and Shin Woo on their Date**

"Okay, Ga Eul pretend that this is the first time we met, and just forget that I know almost everything about you, and vise versa" Shin Woo demanded

"Well that's kind of hard." Ga Eul smiled. "Okay, I'll try to put in the effort. So Shin Woo, where do you do for a living?"

Shin Woo grinned. "Well there you go, during the day I work as a marketing assistant at Joon Park Records."

_"That's true."_ Ga Eul thought to herself.

"…and at night I am a male stripper that likes to woo young ladies."

_"and that's false."_

"SHIN WOO BE SERIOUS HERE!" Ga Eul scolded

Shin Woo laughed and almost started crying "You should have seen your face, it was priceless! Sorry Ga Eul, but you're going to face some douche bag that has some weird occupation."

Ga Eul scrunched her face which slowly turned into a smile. "Okay, now be your true self."

"…and at night I work as a bartender at the local night club called Eden, but honestly my dream is to become a musician." Shin Woo smiled

"There we go." Ga Eul confirmed "Thanks keeping him off my mind." _"oh shit."_ "Sorry! I didn't mean to bring him up!" Ga Eul's cheeks turned pink and her eyes began to turn sad again.

"Hey, Ga Eul, it's okay. Don't worry about it. It's hard to get over someone." Shin Woo grabbed Ga Eul's hand and then looked at the waitress passing by "check please!"

The waitress dropped off the check and Shin Woo grabbed the check and slipped in his debit card.

"What do I owe?" Ga Eul asked.

"Uh… nothing. I got it don't worry" Shin Woo stated

"Excuse me? No. Let me pay for my meal." Ga Eul swiped the check and rummaged through her purse to find her wallet.

Shin Woo smiled "This is starting to be a very successful date." And he quickly grabbed the check book out of her hands, and handed it to the passing waitress.

"Shin Woo! Are you kidding me?! Let me pay!" Ga Eul was annoyed.

"Rule number 1, girls never pay for their meal when on a date." Shin Woo stated

"Rule number 2, but the check dance is a must." Shin Woo ended

"Check dance?" Ga Eul questioned

"When a girl pulls a stunt like you did, wanting to pay for her meal, yadiyadiya. So the daters have what they call a check dance, but when the guy wins the check at the very end, by the way the guy always wins, the girl has to back off. You don't cross that line." Shin Woo explained.

Ga Eul looked annoyed. "That's stupid." and Shin Woo sarcastically admitted the false fate. "It's the rules."

He received the check book back, writing the tip and then claiming his card. "Ready to go?"

Ga Eul nodded and got up and said "Thanks for the meal"

Shin woo smiled and nodded in thanks, and the two began to walk towards the sidewalk. There Ga Eul froze and stopped walking. "Hey Ga Eul, why aren't you walking?" Shin Woo asked.

"Yi Jeoung Sunbae…" and they both looked at the man standing no more than 3 feet away from them.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

****Well? What do you think? Do you want some more chapters?

**Please R&R** love to hear the feedback!

I Hope you Enjoyed!

- MK


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

It's shorter compared to the other chapters, basically used as a filler... anyways lets continues the story.

-MK

***DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS***

* * *

**-Yi Jeoung's POV-**

"Yi Jeoung…"

_'Shit. I didn't plain this out very well'_ I thought to himself, just looking at Ga Eul and her shocked and confused expression. Then I saw the guy…

"Shin Woo? And Ga Eul?" I said out loud.

Shin Woo, the bartender his eyes lit up. "You're the drunkard I help at the bar last night!"

Ga Eul turned around to Shin Woo with a confused expression "Wait, what? You two know each other? Shin Woo, you met Yi Jeoung?"

Shin Woo eyes reverted towards me, he was pissed. _'fuck'_ I said to myself as I backed up and he walked closer to me. "Yeah" he said "Yeah I did, this guy drank himself to very end last night. You hurt someone very dear to me Yi Jeoung." I looked down and I saw his fists clenched. His knuckles were white. Then I saw a small hand grab his arm. It was Ga Eul's "Shin Woo calm down, please."

The Manager ran out from the café and yelled at the three of us "Hey! You three are causing a commotion, disturbing the customers. Please handle your business else where!"

Ga Eul and Shin Woo began to walk towards me, or more towards the exit, and then she stopped in front of me and looked me in the eye.

"If you have something to say to me say it." She demanded, but honestly I didn't know what to say to her. I acted on instinct when I saw her having lunch with this guy.

"I don't have anything to say" I lied. I had so much to say. _'I love you' 'is he your fucking boyfriend?' 'I want you back' 'I'm sorry'_

Ga Eul didn't say a word and walked away. Shin Woo who was about to walk past stopped to the right of me without looking at me and said "Forget the advice I gave you last night. You lost your chance with Ga Eul. That time you saw her at the restaurant was your last chance." And then he followed Ga Eul.

A girl sitting on the other side of the gate of the café looked up at me and said "I'll go one a date with you." holding a huge smile, she was cute.

4 years ago before I met Ga Eul I would have her give me her number, but it's different now. I would not take anyone else, but Ga Eul.

I ignored her and turned around. I walked into my car. "Go." I told my chauffer.

* * *

**Shin Woo's car on the way to the apartment complex**

**-Normal POV-**

Shin Woo was furious. He drove faster than normal, too dangerous to be on the road. When his car hit a red light he honked repeatedly. "I'm going to fucking kick his ass, that Yi Jeoung!" He turned to Ga Eul "I could have beat him right then and there!"

Ga Eul closed her eyes "Calm down Shin Woo. I'm okay" Shin Woo was frustrated. "No Ga Eul, he hurt you. He should never show his face around you again. Boy if I see him again, he's dead. To think, before I knew who he really was, I felt sympathy for him."

Ga Eul turned to Shin Woo. "Don't hurt him please." Ga Eul still cared for Yi Jeoung "If you see him again..(she hoped they would never meet again) don't say anything, don't 'beat him up' be the reasonable and grounded Shin Woo that I know, please."

Finally Shin Woo calmed down "okay" he replied.

"So, Yi Jeoung was at your bar, drinking?" Ga Eul worried. "What a small world."

**-Shin Woo's POV-**

_'That Yi Jeoung still cares about her, based on last night's encounter he didn't mean what he said to her.'_ I glanced at Ga Eul who was lost in her thoughts looking out the window. Shin Woo was not going to tell her _'It's my chance now, and I won't ever let you go Ga Eul' _There, I was going to take my first chance, and slowly but surely grabbed Ga Eul's left hand and held in. "I'll always be here for you."

Ga Eul tensed up, I could tell by her muscles that moved in her hand. I didn't look at her but I couldn't help but smirk. Surprisingly, she didn't let go, and said "Thanks."

**-End POV-**

* * *

**-Yi Jeoung's POV-**

My mind was all over the place, and I finally arrived to the main house. I need to concentrate.

"Your grandmother will be out shortly. Please, wait here."

I needed to fix my relationship with Ga Eul. I miss talking to her, I miss being around her. We were such good friends with a love-hate relationship. Forget an intimate relationship Ga Eul just needs to be back in my life.

"So Yi Jeoung, I have been standing here for the past two minutes, greet me properly and stop your distractions." I heard my grandmother speak _'shit'_

I quickly stood up, and bowed "annyeonghashipnikka halmoni, I'm sorry for my distraction I haven't had much sleep lately." I stood back up and gave a fake smile. "I must still be jet lagged."

She didn't even look at me but turned and sat in the chair in front of me. "Well, get yourself in order by tomorrow. Work begins for you."

"As you know, our family owns one of the largest art museums in South Korea. You're job was to study different forms and types of not only pottery but styles of art, while in Sweden. As of tomorrow you will take over our family business. Keep control of the staff, and our museum. Once a year the old art is switched out with the new, and the old art is put up for auction. All of this requires focus So Yi Jeoung. I will have assistant Kim Hyun Joon to show you around and be your guidance. I am depending on you Yi Jeoung."

She stood up and walked away "Kamsahamnida. Halmoni." I bowed. She had given be the opportunity of a lifetime, but I still felt sad.

**-End of POV-**

* * *

**-Ga Eul's POV-**

"Good-bye Shin Woo, Thank you for today." I waved goodbye and closed the door behind me.

_'today could not have gotten any worse'_ I thought to myself. I laid face first on my bed. I was mentally drained. When I saw Yi Jeoung Sunbae my heart skipped a beat, my stomach had butterflies, I wanted to puke.

But then in his eyes I saw pain, something wasn't right, but I could not feel sympathy for him.

***flashback to the scene of the café***

"If you have something to say to me say it." I wanted him to hold me to say he was sorry. I wanted him to never let me go, but there was silence.

I walked away holding the tears back, walking fast enough so Shin Woo or Yi Jeoung Sunbae would not see.

***present***

_'Be strong Ga Eul, Be strong. Yi Jeoung was never your soul mate, let him go. Stop holding on.'_ I kept telling myself.

But I couldn't…

* * *

SO SHORTTT! but I just wanted to get this part out of the way...

My heart goes out to all three characters...:/

I hope you enjoyed. **R&R** for more!- MK


	5. Chapter 5

****Hello Readers!

Im trying to bust these chapters out as fast as possible, but things are starting to come up. I am now only able to write these stories late at night, and school starts back up in about a week for me! I want to ty to finish before then, and lets hope I do, or this story will never be completed.

Anyways I hope you enjoy!

-MK

**Previously on Last Chance...**

_'Be strong Ga Eul, Be strong. Yi Jeoung was never your soul mate, let him go. Stop holding on.'_ I kept telling myself.

But I couldn't...

* * *

**Monday, 3:00pm**

Ga Eul walked out of the Elementary School completely exhausted. Standing in front of the school she looks up to the blue sky and closes her eyes, saying to herself, _'of course, my horrible luck ruins today's beautiful weather.' _Ga Eul wanted to enjoy these certain days of perfection. She dreamt of having a picnic on top of a hill, or just strolling along the lakeside. She wanted to do all of these things with one person, Yi Jeoung. She opened her eyes realizing where her mind strolled off too, and gathered her senses.

Then she felt a small hand grab her hand.

"Seon-sang-nim!" the young girl called. Ga Eul looked down, an she saw one of her brightest students look up at her with her big eyes.

"Oh! Ran! How can I help you sweetie." Ga Eul smiled as she knelt down to reach Ran's eye level.

"Seon-sang-nim, you're sad. I was watching you while Mama was talking on the phone to Papa. Seon-sang-nim is sad." The pre-schooler called out.

She was smart Ga Eul thought and gave a slight smile. "Ran, I am okay."

Quickly Ran called out. "Seon-sang-nim, Prince Charming from Sweden will come back for you. I know it. Don't be sad!" Ran hugged her teacher, Ga Eul, an ran off too her mother.

Ga Eul remind somewhat shocked, was she that much of an open book that a 5 year old could see right through her?

She appreciated her student for that though.

Ran gave Ga Eul a sense of Hope.

***ring ring ring* **

**Caller ID: Jan Di**

Ga Eul answers her cell phone. "Hey Jan Di, What's up?"

"Hello! Did you just get off of work?" Jan Di asked

"mhmm, I did." Ga Eul responded

"Perfect!" Jan Di exclaimed. "My last two patients rescheduled their appointment, so I'm getting off early today. Do you want to have a early dinner with me?"

Jan Di was a doctor, to be specific she was a pediatrician. Being a doctor she was always working, and it was hard to get quality time with her, especially when most of her days off were spent with Jun Pyo.

"I would love that." Ga Eul responded. "Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could visit Bom Chun Sik at the porridge restaurant. I'm sure he misses us." Jan Di answered.

Both of the girls remembered the time they quit the restaurant to pursue their carrers Chun Sik was bawling his eyes out and told them_, 'y-y-you are g-going t-to h-h-have so many f-f-fun ad-d-d-dventures w-w-witho-out m-m-eeee.'_

Ga Eul was estatic. "Yes! That's the perfect place."

"I'll see you at 4:00pm then! I have so much to tell you!" Jan Di responded.

The two said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Ga Eul was happy. She needed her quality girl time with her best friend.

* * *

It was Yi Jeoung's first day as the Director of the So Museum of the Arts. He was already brain dead from people coming up to him asking him on what to do for the upcoming exhibit.

The New Year was to come in a few days, and on New Year's Eve the So Museum of the Arts hosts a silent auction. Auctioning off all of the art pieces in the museum that were shown that year, as well as showing off the new art pieces that would replace the old.

This exhibit was going to be in exactly 3 days, and the switch between directors became so sudden finalizations were being rushed.

Yi Jeoung needed a break, after having to work with over 10 staff members educate them on each new piece that was to be shown. All staff members were given a booklet that explained the old art pieces that were being auctioned and the new. Yi Jeoung took charge of telling them what to expect during the exhibit and for the rest of the year, and then having to work with the curator to figure out how they would organize old pieces apart from the new.

Since the museum were still to be opened to the public till December 29th. Yi Jeoung and his staff were to expected to stay later, adding extra hours, to rearrange the entire museum.

Yi Jeoung was scared that he could not possibly pull this off _'grandma, why did you put this all on me all of a sudden.'_ He said to himself as his buried his face into his arms that were against his desk.

***knock knock knock***

"Ah. Mr. So?" a woman's voice spoke.

Yi Jeoung quickly sat up, it was his secretary. "Sorry, Min. What is it?"

The girl was extremely intimidated by him. To her and the rest of the staff, he showed no emotion. He was there to do his job, and his job successfully. She began to shake in nervousness. "U-um, h-here are the lists of people attending the exhibit, and on the last page are those who declined." She responded. Min handed him the files, and quickly folded hands together and rested them on her stomach to keep them from shaking.

_'Am I that scary?'_ Yi Jeoung thought to himself. He could see that she was terrified of him, but he didn't care much of that. "Thank you Min, could you invite these people as well to the auction? I want them to be added on the permanent list of people to always invite to every exhibit we have."

Yi Jeoung began writing on a yellow post-it note.

_ 'Goo Joon Pyo' 'Yoon Ji Hoo' 'Song Woo Bin' 'Geum Jan Di' 'Chu Ga Eul'_

Yi Jeoung included e-mails and addresses next to each of their names. He looked at the last name he wrote. He wanted her there so badly, but was unsure of the fact if it were a good idea to invite her. He folded up the note and handed it to his secretary.

"I'll get on that right now." Min bowed her head and walked away.

Yi Jeoung looked at the picture on his desk, picking it up holding it closer in his hands. It was a picture of Ga Eul holding her two piece signs by the private beach they went to when they were in high school. It was photo taken with his phone. She had soft wavy hair, with a big sun hat. She looked so happy in that picture.

Just then Yi Jeoung began to cry. _'What should I do now?'_

* * *

**Monday 4:00pm**

Ga Eul's cab had pulled in front of the porridge restaurant and she see's Jan Di walking towards her from a distance.

Ga Eul thanked the cab driver and paid him for the fare. Quickly getting out of the car and closing the door behind her Ga Eul began walking towards Jan Di with a smile.

However Jan Di was running towards Ga Eul with the biggest grin ever, as if she hadn't seen Jan Di in the longest time, and immediately hugged Ga Eul, squeezing her.

Ga Eul's eyes peeled open "Omg, I get it you're happy to see me, but we just saw each other yesterday morning."

Jan Di got off of Ga Eul remained smiling and laughed. "I know, but first of all it's been a long time since we've hung out together, just us two, and second of all…" Jan Di slowly lifts her left hand, and there laid a princess cut, diamond ring with a thick band and diamonds around the band on Jan Di's wedding finger. "He proposed!"

Ga Eul eyes grew wide. She was shocked, but very happy for her best friend. Ga Eul embraced Jan Di once more. "Congratulations!" She Exclaimed. "Finally! I have so happy for you!" But deep inside Ga Eul was sad. She truly was happy for her friend, but after all that had happen with Yi Jeoung and not actually having someone made her sad, she was envious of Jan Di.

"Are you two going to stop making a ruckus at all?!" a voice called out.

The two girls looked at the man that interrupted them, and smiled. In unison they spoke. "Bom Chun Sik."

They ran up to him and gave him a hug, and then he cried.

"I missed you girls so much! I have incoming and outgoing high schoolers at least once a month. Nowadays everyone just asked for a raise. They just want more and more and more. You girls only worked for minimum wage! Life was so great back then." He complained.

The girls rolled their eyes and looked at each other, Ga Eul spoke. "Glad to know nothing has changed here."

Bom Chun Sik smiled "Come in! Come in! I'll have porridge ready for you soon! The usual, right?"

Jan Di responded with a smile. "You know our favorites."

The girls at a table, and Jan Di continued to show off her ring, as a newly engaged bride is expected to do, and immediately Jan Di grabbed Ga Eul's hands and said. "I want you to be my maid of honor!"

Ga Eul was surprised that Jan Di was so sudden, but quickly calmed down and smiled, responding "Of course, who else would it be? I am so happy for you Jan Di."

"What will I be?!" Chun Sik, coming out with two porridge bowls, smiling, hoping for a good response from Jan Di.

"A guest, and nothing more." Jan Di responded with a grin.

Chun Sik stuck his tongue out at Jan Di while serving the bowls.

As the girls began eating Chun Sik pulled up a chair and sat between the girls and began was he wanted to be updated about.

"So, its obvious Jan Di is doing well with Jun Pyo, hence the fat ring on your finger. How about you Ga Eul? Is Yi Jeoung back from Sweden?"

Ga Eul froze, she didn't know how to respond "Um…Well.."

Jan Di cut her off "A… He's back, he failed to stay in touch with all of us. He's taking his position as head of the family very seriously now."

Chun Sik nodded and understood it was a topic not worth touching on, and Ga Eul looked at Jan Di and mouthed 'thank you.'

Chun Sik continued on different topics asking about their careers, such adventures and trips they've all been on. The three chatted for hours, catching up on new events as well as reminiscing on old times.

Eventually the girls parted Chun Sik and walked outside the restaurant.

Jan Di looked at her phone, "Wow it's already 7:00pm, we talked forever!"

Ga Eul agreed. "It was nice though, I missed this, a lot."

Jan Di remained looking through her phone. "It seems I've received an e-mail from So Museum of the Arts. Doesn't Yi Jeoung's family own that museum?" Jan Di questioned.

Ga Eul raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah that is." Ga Eul pulled out her phone. She was curious if she had received an e-mail as well. She did.

Both of the Girls opened the e-mail.

_Hello honorary guest,_

_We are thrilled to be starting a New Year in a few days, but before starting out our New Year's resolutions we would like to invite you to celebrate your New Year's Eve with us at our annual end of the year silent auction. Not only will we be exhibiting the auctioned artwork from this year, but for the first time ever we will be presenting our new, incoming art pieces for next year. By attending this event you will be gaining the opportunity of being the first to see these new and amazing art pieces from such talent artists, as well as getting the chance to meet them. Also if you auction on a piece, 75% of the proceeds go towards the local school districts to help pay for students art programs. On a special note we will be introducing our new director, So Yi Jeoung. We are glad to welcome such a strong willed man for this hardworking position. The location of this event will be held at the So Museum of the Arts on December 31__st__, New Year's Eve. You will be receiving an official card in the mail that will be required for admittance in a few days. Please bring that card or you will not be allowed in. We hope you attend this exhibit otherwise have a Happy New Year!_

_ Thank you, The So Museum._

Jan Di turned to Ga Eul. "Are you okay?" Jan Di worried. She knew how much Yi Jeoung hurt her. "You don't have to go Ga Eul."

Ga Eul smiled and looked at her best friend. "It's okay Jan Di, I'm actually surprised he invited me. Maybe he still cares? I don't know if I will go yet, it might not be a good idea, but I'm happy that I was considered."

Jan Di suddenly got ambitious. "Ga Eul, you should go! Show him that you are strong and that you will not cower away! I bet he's testing you."

Ga Eul laughed "Don't be silly, Yi Jeoung isn't like that." Ga Eul was unsure at the same time was Jan Di right? Was Yi Jeoung testing her on how weak she was. If she didn't attened, she would be letting him win, and proving his point. "I'll let you know Ga Eul if I'm going, I promise, but right now I'll think about it." Ga Eul hailed a cab and hugged her friend. "Today was a lot of fun, and again congratulations Jan Di, I cant wait to plan you bachelorette!"

Jan Di smiled and waved goodbye to her friend. "Thank you!" and watched the cab drive off. Jan Di had a slight idea on why Ga Eul and her were invited. She guessed Yi Jeoung also invited the other members of the F4 at the same time as well.

Jan Di picked up her phone and called Jun Pyo.

He answered "Hello?"

"Did you do it? Jun pyo? Did you talk to Yi Jeoung?" Jan Di was insistent.

"Kind of, I sent someone else who was more appropriate." Jun Pyo answered.

* * *

**Earlier that day. Monday, 11:00am**

"Alright, everyone attention please." The room grew silent. It was filled with staff members. Yi Jeoung was nervous to speak but knew he needed to act strong and show his authority.

Yi Jeoung cleared his throat. "So many of you guys know who I am, especially when it comes down to my family, which means I can save the introduction with you guys, because right now we have a lot of work cut out for us in the next 3 days. It's time for change." There the meeting began, and Yi Jeoung didn't break. He held his ground. After an hour of talking and discussing the plan he ended the meeting that sent nerves down everyone's spine. "I am relying on all of you guys to do your best on New Year's Eve. Since I am the new director, this will be my chance of seeing all of your work ethics. It's either right or wrong, good or bad. I can already tell some of you are willing to fight to be here, while others could care less. Some of you should prepare yourself and start looking for a new job. You are all dismissed." Yi Jeoung was glad that was over, he needed to bring his family museum to the top, and to him there were staff members holding it down.

Everyone had already filed out of the room, suddenly a familiar voice spoke. "Well that was a bit harsh."

Yi Jeoung turned around. "Woo Bin"

"Yo, what's up? 'best friend.' At least I think you're still my best friend" Woo Bin questioned.

"Sorry, I've been busy. As you can see, this job isn't what you call easy." Yi Jeoung spoke as he was gathering up all his paperwork and files, and walked out of the room past Woo Bin.

Woo Bin followed. "Okay, well can we just talk for a few minutes right now, man? I miss my bro."

"I don't have time for "bro times" anymore Woo Bin." Yi Jeoung was annoyed. "I've grown up, I need to focus on my future." And the two walked into Yi Jeoung's office, Woo Bin closing the door behind him.

"And what do you see in your future Yi Jeoung?" Woo Bin asked, he knew it would be a trick question for him.

Yi Jeoung looked at Woo Bin, dropping his stuff on his desk. "Fine, lets talk about my future. I see me keeping my family business alive, and not letting it fall apart. I see me taking care of my family, and being the face of my family name. I see me being the best director in the So family history, ever."

Woo Bin nodded, but was not happy. "That's great. I get it, you're doing thisyou're your family, but are you doing this for you? You have decided to isolate yourself from not just everyone, but from yourself. Why can't you include what you want in this life? It's not hard."

Yi Jeoung began to feel sick to his stomach, Woo Bin was right, but he needed to fight it. "Well that has all become a distraction for me. Distractions don't lead to successful beings, look how my father turned out. He got so distracted in his personal life, in the end he cheated on my mother, and completely lost sight of this museum. He almost brought it down to the ground, but my grandmother brought it back up." Yi Jeoung couldn't look Woo Bin in the eye.

Woo Bin confessed. "Well at least you're kind of opening up. You can't just keep us out of your life Yi Jeoung, we're your friends, and you're not like your father, at all. Never think that you will ever be like him, because of the people you have in your life. We aren't distractions Yi Jeoung, your personal life isn't a distraction. It's what's going to keep you sane, and we are here for support."

And slowly Woo Bin pulls something from underneath his jacket, a picture. "plus, you have her." It was a photo of Ga Eul. "I grabbed it once I noticed that it was in a box that said 'trash' on it when I visited you a few days ago. Don't throw away things that you love this most." Woo Bin walked over and placed it on Yi Jeoungs desk. "I get why you chose the path you did, but that path can also contain balance between what you want to succeed in, and who you want to succeed for."

Woo Bin walks towards the door. "Also, invite ALL of us, and I mean ALL of us, to your exhibit, we would love to see it." And there Woo Bin left closing the door behind him.

Yi Jeoung cussed under his breath "Woo Bin, you son of a bitch." And he smiled.

* * *

Want more? **Review&Fav&Follow!**

-mk


End file.
